Hints
As you wait for the game to load, the Player is given messages in-game that contain hints and tips. These messages have been recorded here, in one place, although they're likely to be found elsewhere on this Wiki as well. The messages have been broken up into categories and the text is exactly as it appears in the game. Arenas and the Outpost * Defending the Outpost can reward you with any kind of Card there is – even Cards that can’t be won in the Arenas! * If a level seems too hard, you can always fight in the Arena to win better Cards for your Battle Deck. Hero Cards * Sapphira is vulnerable in close combat, but she dishes out lots of ranged damage with her bow. * Valorius has an inspiring presence that boosts the damage output of Heroes around him. * When a Hero falls you can use Gems to resurrect them. Each resurrection doubles the cost, so use it wisely! * Use your Heroes to target the Minotaur Spellweaver before his spells disable your Towers! King Tower Levels * Your Facebook friends can lend their own Avatars to help you fight through the King Towers! * A King Tower is a gauntlet of tougher and tougher levels. Ascend through all of them to battle the King at the top! Reach the final chamber and beat the King for a Mythical reward! Miscellaneous * You lose a heart for each enemy you let through. Stronger enemies will cost you more than one heart! * Beat a level without losing any hearts to earn the full 3 Stars. Lose more than half your hearts and you’ll earn only 1 Star. * Tap the Fast Forward button to speed up levels. Be careful: Fast Forward requires fast reflexes! * Armored enemies take less damage from physical attacks. Use magic or poison to penetrate their thick armor! * Make sure you’ve filled all the slots in your Battle Deck before going into battle. * Cards come in different rarities: Common, Uncommon and Rare. The higher the rarity, the more powerful the Card. * Energy is used up each time you play a level. Your Energy recharges over time, and some battles refill your Energy as a reward. If you run out, you can buy more using Gems. * Gems can be used to revive downed Heroes, skip waiting times, and trade for missing resources. Player Avatar * Use your Avatar to target the Minotaur Marksbulls when they start to shoot. * You can move your Avatar by dragging him to a new location. Quests * Completing Quests will unlock treasure chests that contain amazing rewards! Spell Cards * Deploy Bear Traps in the path of your enemies. Tower Cards * Tap on Towers with plus signs to see what upgrades are available. * The Bolas Tower excels against Avian enemies! It does 2x damage to Birds and stuns every enemy it hits. * Upgrade your Lightning Towers with Chain Lightning to fry several foes at once! * The Holy Tower is most effective against the Undead. Against other units it only does half damage. * The Lightning Tower can zap enemies right through their armor, ignoring it completely. * Upgrade a Sniper Tower and it will sometimes do a 2x damage headshot on the biggest enemy in its sights. Perfect against Bosses! * Upgrade your Archer Towers with Poison Arrows to penetrate enemy armor. * The Pirate Tower is perfect for blasting groups of baddies. Place Heroes around the Tower to keep your enemies inside the blast zone. * The Slowdown Tower is great against fast-moving enemies. It really takes the wind out of their sails! * To counter armored enemies, build Lightning Towers or upgrade your Archer Towers with Poison Arrows! Category:Game Feature